Going Home
by broncomap
Summary: The 3 part episode, Gold Train:The Bullet, has Matt being taken to Denver to have a specialist remove a bullet from his spine. En route Doc successfully operates and we are left believing Matt would recover. I always figured Matt got further care in Denver. This is my musing about Matt & Kitty's return home. Also another attempt on my part to say something in one chapter.


This takes place after Gold Train: The Bullet. I do not own these characters and make no profit from these stories. I just like to make stuff up.

Kitty put her hairbrush, combs and other personal items into a small box and tied the lid shut. She looked around the Denver apartment that had been home for three weeks and her eyes rested on Matt as he stuffed his clothes into a duffle bag. The fact that he was alive and well still amazed her. The month before he'd been shot in the back and Doc thought only a Dr. Harrington in Denver had any chance of safely extracting the bullet.

Matt met her eyes and read her thoughts, "That train ride from Dodge is one we'll remember."

Kitty whispered, "That's the truth. When Sinclair and his gang took over the train, things looked hopeless. Sinclair was going to kill you. You could barely move, but somehow managed to twist around and reach a gun. You shot him, but you… " Her voice choked at the memory of Matt being unable to feel his legs, and the terror that filled her soul. If he was crippled he'd try to push her away, thinking he'd be a burden. She'd fight to stay, fight to make him understand that she needed him no matter what. Fortunately it never came to that.

Matt walked over and took her hands, "No need to think about the bad parts. Sinclair and his gang were stopped and Doc found the courage to operate right there on the train."

Kitty squeezed his hands and smiled, "Matt, remember the look on Doc's face when Dr. Harrington said he couldn't have done a better job himself?"

"Yep, and when you explained that Doc operated while on a train with the sound of gunfire all around, Harrington was even more impressed. It was nice seeing Doc be praised like that."

Matt gently kissed Kitty's forehead, "Let's finish packing. The train to Dodge leaves in an hour."

Duffle bag filled, Matt buckled it and watched Kitty pack clothes into the first of two large suitcases.

"Kitty it seems you're leaving Denver with a lot more than you came with."

"Well, I've done some shopping over the past weeks."

Matt nodded seriously, "At least you won't need to buy any clothes for a year or two, maybe more."

She glared and raised an eyebrow.

He smiled and brushed his lips against hers, "I kind of figured that. Listen, while you finish up I'll go over to the diner and us buy a basket of food to take on the train."

Matt closed the door behind him and Kitty continued packing. She picked up the white blouse she'd worn on the train from Dodge. It was badly stained. When Doc decided to attempt to remove the bullet from Matt's spine he needed her help. She'd stilled her pounding heart and focused on his instructions. First she administered ether and then soaked up blood with strips from her petticoat so Doc could see. Not once did she notice Matt's blood spilling onto her clothes.

She fingered the largest of the reddish brown stains before quickly folding the blouse and setting it in the suitcase. The stains were permanent. She couldn't wear the blouse again but would keep it. It would always remind her of how precious love and life were.

Matt was waiting for his order in Davy's Diner when his thoughts drifted back to his last night in Dodge. He was walking down the street when he felt a burning explosion in his back. The next thing he remembered was waking up on the train to Denver feeling groggy and disoriented. When he saw Kitty, he told her she shouldn't have come, but even as he spoke he knew his eyes said he was glad she was there. He couldn't hide things from Kitty. He smiled inwardly - that was sure proven in their first days in the Denver apartment. They'd played a lot of poker and if they'd been playing for money he'd be wiped out. He had no poker face when it came to her. At first they played loser undress winner, but Kitty won so often that they sometimes made it winner undress loser to change it up. He pictured Kitty laughing seductively as she unbuttoned his jeans, and his skin tingled.

"Sir, your order is ready. Sir, your order. Sir."

Matt woke from his tantalizing reverie and saw the waiter holding two baskets of foods.

"I hope you don't mind sir, we couldn't fit your order into one basket."

"It's fine thank you." Matt tipped the waiter and hurried back to Kitty, it was time to head to the station.

In the apartment Kitty finished packing and placed a medical book on top of her clothes. That morning she and Matt had gone to the clinic to say goodbye, and Dr. Harrington gave her a book to give to Doc. She remembered the first time she walked into Dr. Harrington's clinic. It was actually one of the biggest and busiest hospitals in the country, and at first she thought it cold and impersonal. That impression quickly changed, and for a reason that hadn't exactly pleased her. Several nurses were so solicitous of Matt that they even came to look in on him when they were off duty. It quickly became obvious that just about every nurse on the floor had developed a crush on him. Every time she walked past the nurses' station she heard words like heroic, rugged and handsome. She found it irksome at first, but when Matt told her that he felt like the main attraction in a circus, she saw the humor in the situation.

She had just locked the suitcase when Matt walked in carrying the baskets.

"Have enough there Cowboy?"

"Just want to make sure you don't get hungry on the trip."

Kitty smiled sweetly, "Very considerate, but what are you going to eat?" He ignored her remark and kissed the tip of her nose, "I'll take the bags down." He hung the duffle bag over his shoulder, tucked Kitty's box under one arm, and picked up the big suitcases by their handles. Kitty bit her lip to keep from telling him not to strain his back.

She picked up the baskets and with wistfulness tugging at her heart took a last look around the apartment.

At the station, they handed their luggage to a porter and carried the food baskets on board. They'd just taken their seats when Kitty remembered something, "Matt, you have the paperwork from Dr. Harrington, right?"

Matt sighed and tapped his pocket, "Yep."

"You'll give it to Doc as soon as we get to Dodge and you'll let him check your back regularly, right?"

He didn't like the idea of regular check-ups but nodded, "Yep."

The whistle blew and Matt wrapped his arm around her, "Dodge here we come."

The train chugged along uneventfully and Kitty started looking out the window as Matt picked up a newspaper. As the train rushed from Denver she thought about their time there.

Doc, Festus and Newley had returned to Dodge, as soon as they knew Matt was in good hands, but she stayed. After a week of treatment, Dr. Harrington wanted Matt to do 3 weeks of rehabilitation work to strengthen his back, but saw no need for him to remain in the hospital. He offered them use of a nearby apartment so Matt could be an outpatient. Harrington had assumed all along that they were married, and he wasn't corrected.

The one bedroom apartment was bright and comfortable, and they quickly settled in glad to be free of the confines of a hospital schedule. For a few days Matt was sore and weak so other than the rehab sessions, they hardly went out and didn't mind at all. They read to each other, had long uninterrupted conversations over leisurely meals and played many hands of poker. Clothes came off with each game so poker had never been more fun.

Matt quickly grew stronger and life took on a rhythm. During his morning rehab, she explored the outdoor food markets. Then they'd picnic in the park and take a long walk. During his afternoon session, she'd visit the downtown shops. Afterwards they'd go to the zoo, a gallery or take a carriage ride. Sometimes they took in a show and usually found themselves making small talk with couples seated near them. Matt was just another man in Denver to visit the famous clinic (they never said why) and she was his wife (as everyone assumed). Their nights were filled with easy talk and slow, sweet lovemaking. Without the pressures of his job, Matt relaxed. He smiled easily, slept well and displayed a playfulness he rarely allowed himself in Dodge. It all seemed so simple and normal.

Matt put the newspaper down, "You're sure deep in thought?"

"I've been thinking about our time in Denver. Especially the 3 weeks in the apartment." She paused, "It was special."

"Very."

He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Matt rubbed her arm, and thanked his lucky stars that a serious wound and dangerous trip had almost magically turned into something really wonderful. It had only been in the past few days that he'd started thinking about his job. He hoped his temporary replacement had been able to keep a lid on things. There was much about Dodge and the Kansas territory that a new man couldn't know, things that could mean life or death to someone.

He thought about the coming months. The cattle herds, the homesteaders due in the spring, the gold shipments, the gangs he'd read about in the newspaper.

Kitty felt Matt tense up, "What are you thinking about, Matt?"

"Just the job." He kept his tone light, but could tell Kitty didn't want to think about it. He reached into the basket. "How about a sandwich, ham or chicken?"

She held out her hand, "Ham for me."

Kitty was thoughtful as they ate in silence.

Matt spoke tentatively, "Kitty we shared a special time that will always be part of us, but it will be nice to be home won't it? Being with the people we care about, helping folks, being part of life."

Kitty looked into Matt's clear blue eyes. She loved him with every fiber of her being, and knew that despite the dangers and difficulties, his need to protect and uphold justice were part of what made him the man she loved. He needed to get back to doing those things, but what did she need?

She thought about her life. There was the Long Branch. She really enjoyed running a business, and took pride in being good at it. Her saloon was one of the best in Kansas. She wondered how the new girl was doing. The other girls would show her the ropes, but the new ones blossomed best with real guidance and she liked giving them the benefit of her experience. She thought about her friends. Doc's birthday was soon, and a big celebration was in order this year. And Bess – her dear friend. She loved being "Auntie" to all Bess's children, and they loved her. The fall charity drive was coming up, then before long Thanksgiving and Christmas when she'd have dinners at the Long Branch for anyone who wanted to come. She loved those holidays and always ended up feeling that she got far more than she gave.

What a full life she led. Sometimes complicated, always unconventional, but what the hell, it was a life she loved.

She reached into the basket, took out an apple and polished it on the front of her blouse as she looked at the love of her life. "You're right Matt, it will be good to be home." She smiled as she held up the bright red apple and took a big bite.

The End


End file.
